Jawaban II
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: "Hinata, kalau nanti kita menikah kau ingin punya anak berapa?" "Be-berapa saja terserah kau Naruto," Dedicated NaruHina Fluffy Day #3.


Na buat cerita ini bisa dibilang seperti squel dari fic Na NHFD tahun lalu yang judulnya Jawaban, dan tanpa mau pusing mikirin judul lagi jadinya judulnya begini deh. Hahaha  
Tapi mungkin ini bisa dibaca sendiri tapi jika ingin membaca fic Jawabannya terlebih dahulu boleh kok, mau meriviewnya juga boleh banget kok.^^ (promise aja loe!) hahaha

**.**

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hinata?"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke kursi taman yang sebelumnya Hinata duduki. Naruto menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Hinata. Dia tidak ingin menunda pelantikannya sebagai Hokage besok pagi karena membawa Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga dalam keadaan pingsan.

Dipandanginnya lekat-lekat wajah damai Hinata, dan disingkapnya poni rata dan rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Dia tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahya mendekat ke wajah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata_,_" ucapnya sebelum mencium lembut kening Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Na Fourthok'og**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T (untuk mencari aman)**

**Warning : for NaruHina Fluffy Day #3, Semi Canon, sedikit OCC, Typo saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkannya…^^**

**Jika ada persamaan ide dengan author-author lainnya, Na mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi ini benar-benar lahir dari otak Na.****  
****Anggap saja persamaan kita ini karena kita itu Jodoh *dibejeg bareng-bareng pake palu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, daun-daun yang gugur berterbangan berputar seperti pusaran yang kemudian terbang menjauh ditiup angin. Pemuda bersurai emas itu masih setia membelai rambut indigo panjang milik gadis yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya. Angin semakin berhembus dingin, pemuda itu mengenggam telapak tangan gadis yang berada di atas perutnya yang ramping.

Dingin. Itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan dari telapak tangan putih gadisnya. Dengan susah payah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu mencoba melepaskan jubah merah bereksyen api hitam yang sedang ia kenakan beruasaha agar tak mengganggu gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Menyerah karena tak jua berhasil, pemuda _blonde_ itu terpaksa menggunakan jurus seribu bayangannya dan memunculkan satu _cloning _yang serupa dirinya untuk menggendong Hinata – nama gadis yang ia pangku sedari tadi – sebentar, sementara dirinya berdiri untuk melepaskan jubahnya.

Setelahnya dia kembali duduk dan membiarkan _cloning_-nya menaruh kembali Hinata dalam pangkuannya, asap tipis tercipta saat _cloning_-nya menghilang. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan jubahnya dan tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam tangan gadisnya, menyelipkan jari-jari kekarnya di sela-sela jari mungil milik Hinata, setidaknya agar gadis itu merasa hangat.

"_Baka_, kenapa malah pingsan di saat seperti ini?" pemuda yang akan menjadi Hokage besok pagi itu bergumam dengan senyuman tipis tercipta di bibirnya. Tangan kirinya masih setia membelai rambut halus Hinata. Angin malam kembali menghembuskan hawa dingin, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi taman mencari posisi ternyamannya dan mulai memejamkan mata biru miliknya.

.

Gelap, itulah yang dirasakan gadis manis ini. Perlahan ia mencoba mengerakan kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris seperti bulan yang kini sedang ia lihat di atas langit. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Seingatnya dia sedang berada di taman lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu datang dan mengatakan kalau pemuda yang ia cintai selama ini membalas perasaanya. Pipi putih dan halus bak kapas itu merona.

Mimpi yang indah. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Yaah, dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia berharap terlalu banyak akan balasan dari pemuda itu. Menyukai pemuda itu saja sudah merupakan hal yang berharga untuknya. Karena berkat pemuda itulah kini dia bisa menjadi salah satu _kunoichi_ yang hebat di Konoha.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan dan mengenggam tangannya yang terasa… penuh? Seolah ada tangan lain yang sedang menggenggamnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari hal itu malah membuat seseorang terbangun.

"Ngh?" gumaman seseorang membuat Hinata kembali terkejut, mata peraknya beberapa kali berkedip. Sebuah bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya bulan sebelum akhirnya menampakkan _siluet_ wajah seorang pria yang memilik tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya dan rambut kuning jabrik yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Hinata terbelalak, menurutnya jarak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

Dugh…!

"Aduuuhhh…"

"Ugh…!"

Suara benturan dan rintihan kesakitan itu terdengar beruntun setelah dengan refleknya Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya membuat keningnya beradu dengan hidung Naruto. Hinata memegang keningnya yang terasa nyeri. Tunggu, jika ini sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi? Jadi pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini adalah benar… Naruto?

Hinata langsung menatap pemuda yang kini sedang memegang hidungnya dan merintih kesakitan. Terlihat sedikit cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto. Apa benturannya terlalu keras sehingga membuat hidung Naruto berdarah, pantas saja kepala Hinata terasa nyeri, sudah pasti benturan itu sangat keras.

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, dengan panik dia segera mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mendekati Naruto, menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih menutupi hidungnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto," kata gadis itu terbata sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangan berwarna lavender miliknya. Tanpa Hinata sadari wajahnya malah hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan wajah Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu terpaku menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Membiarkan tangan halus itu menyentuh kulit pipi yang mempunyai tiga garis tipis dan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, terlihat sekali dia sangat menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Hinata.

Iris biru itu kembali menampakan dirinya saat Naruto merasakan sentuhan Hinata berhenti. Ditatapnya gadis yang terlihat terkejut itu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sepertinya dia baru sadar jika dia terlalu dekat dan sudah menyentuh wajah pemuda yang disukainya sejak itu.

"Ma-maaf Na-Naruto." Gadis itu kembali menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan lebih terbata dan dengan gemetar menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto yang tak ingin kesempatan itu terlewatkan begitu saja, menangkap kedua tangan Hinata.

"Tak apa, lanjutkan," katanya yang menuntun tangan Hinata untuk kembali menyentuh wajahnya. Hinata menatapnya dalam bingung namun wajahnya tetap merona merah. Naruto mengulum senyumnya melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat lucu di depannya.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau pasti tidak mau melihatku mati konyol karena kehabisan darah 'kan?" rengeknya membuat wajah Hinata sudah seperti apel merah.

"Dan jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi," godanya membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah tak karuan.

Berusaha agar tidak pingsan lagi, Hinata kembali mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto, mata peraknya terlihat tak fokus karena dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat langsung ke mata Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan _intens_. Naruto masih tidak hentinya bersyukur atas ciptaan tuhan yang kini ada di hadapannya. Wajah putih bak porselennya yang ditambah dengan rona merah di masing-masing pipinya. Terlihat manis dan menyejukkan, dan gadis manis inilah yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Binar kelegaan tersirat di wajah putih Hinata saat dia selesai mengelap darah dari hidung Naruto, dia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Kepalanya mengadah ke depan dan melihat Naruto yang masih memandanginya. Senyum manis itu pudar tapi Naruto masih sempat melihatnya walau sesaat.

"S-sudah selesai, Naruto," ucapnya dengan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya untuk mengangkat wajah Hinata. Rona merah itu masih menghiasi pipi yang sedikit gembil itu.

"Hei, kenapa dengan kekasihmu kau masih malu?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata semakin merona. Kekasih?

"Iya, kekasih atau mungkin lebih tepatnya calon suamimu," lanjut pemuda itu semakin membuat jantung Hinata berdegub kencang. Jadi lamaran Naruto tadi benar?

"Benar, dan kau belum menjawab pertannyaanku karena kau malah pingsan terlebih dahulu. Tapi tanpa kau jawab pun aku sudah tahu jika kau pasti mau menjadi istriku," Naruto kembali bersuara seolah dia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang terucap dalam hatinya saja. Dan dengan percaya dirinya dia berkata seperti itu. Membuat Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tapi wajahnya putihnya sudah semakin ternoda dengan warna merah.

"Aku mohon, jangan pingsan lagi yah?" Naruto merajuk kedua telapak tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah Hinata yang terlihat kecil dalam telapak tangannya. Mata biru itu kembali menatap dalam-dalam mata perak yang ada di hadapannya, menyelami sedalam mungkin ke dalam hati gadis Hyuuga itu. semakin lama dia menatap rasa bersalah itu semakin besar memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Maaf," lirih Naruto dengan senyum yang terlihat pilu, membuat Hinata terpaku dengan beribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Maaf untuk apa?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," lanjut Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa kau terluka karena mencintaiku? Atau kau lelah menungguku? Atau kini kau sudah mulai memben…" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena jari mungil Hinata menyentuh bibirnya, mengisyatkan Naruto untuk berhenti bicara. Gadis itu menatap nanar pemuda di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tanpa aku harus mengatakannya lagi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku kan, Naruto?" entah keberanian dari mana Hinata bisa berkata selancar itu tanpa terbata di depan Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam mata lavender lembut Hinata, dia mengangguk. Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya untuk dapat memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya tak menyangka jika Hinata akan memeluknya terlebih dahulu mulai membalas pelukkan gadisnya. Meletakkan wajahnya diantara sela bahu dan leher Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam harum manis milik Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau nanti kita menikah kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Naruto masih memeluk Hinata. Dia tahu gadis itu terkejut dari tubuhnya yang terlonjak sedikit dan Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa kini wajah Hinata pasti sudah memerah.

"Be-berapa saja te-terserah kau Naruto," jawab Hinata dengan gugup tanpa berpikir jika jawabannya ini malah membuat Naruto menyeringai. Naruto menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di sela leher Hinata membuat gadis itu merasa geli.

"Baiklah jika begitu, persiapkan dirimu Hinata untuk setiap tahun melahirkan Uzumaki kecil," kata Naruto bersemangat dan memeluk erat Hinata. Tanpa dia tahu Hinata sudah merasa pusing memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

'Tiap tahun?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati sebelum dia merasa semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Eeehhh? Hinata? Kenapa malah pingsan lagi?" seru Naruto panik dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lemas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang kalau kau masih pingsan?" Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata terlihat semakin panik.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Hinata?" suara seseorang yang dingin membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus merinding bersamaan. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat pemilik suara yang tidak bersahabat tadi.

Dilihatnya kini seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan memakai baju putih polos. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru pulang dari misi dan melewati taman ini untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mata perak yang sama seperti Hinata namun lebih tajam itu menatap sinis Naruto seolah meminta jawaban dari pemuda keturunan Hokage keempat tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengeluarkan cengiran yang terlihat kaku.

'Gawat!" batin Naruto.

Yosh…! Semangat Naruto!

**FIN**

Hahahaha  
Maaf Nih menggantung, pendek yah? kurang Fluff? Jujur Na buntu ide di NHFD taun ini. Sebenernya udah ada yang diketik tapi pas terus tek lanjutin, ceritanya malah jauh dari Fluff, pas lagi bingung-bingungnya malah kepikiran fic NHFD tahun kemarin malah jadinya cerita ini deh.  
Mohon maaf untuk segala kekuranganya, beneran dah Na udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin sampe bolak-balik ke warnet bahkan sepulang dari kerja juga tetep Na jabanin hanya untuk ikut serta dalam NHFD tahun ketiga ini. Tapi jika hasilnya cuma segini aja dan malah mengecewakan. Na minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya _Minna-sama_.  
Yupos, sekian cuap-cuapnya.  
Sekian dan terima kasih banyak.

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day Third Year..:=)**

**We are NHL, We are FAMILY, So Keep Stay Cool, Guys.^^**

Na Fourthok'og

April 10, 2012.


End file.
